tf2rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Kalina Miller
Player: Kaywinnit *'Name:' Kalina Miller *'Nicknames:' Miss K, K *'Themesong/Playlist' *'Gender:' Female *'Sexuality:' Heterosexual *'Age:' 29 *'Nationality:' Australian *'Build:' She can handle a wrench let's put it that way *'Height:' 5'8" *'Weight:' 150lbs *'Team:' BLU *'Job Class:' Engineer *'Current Load-Out:' :---ALL :---OF :---IT (Just not all at once). *'Parents:' Carl Miller and Rose Miller *'Siblings:' None *'Offspring:' Her sentries are her babies Personality Kalina was the epitome of optimism. Her enthusiastic attitude towards her work made her a capable engineer and easy-going friend. Occasionally her sense of humour relied on sarcasm but she was mostly amiable. Unfortunately for a few bruised individuals, she had a penchant for hurling her wrench at the slightest moment, due to her easily angered nature. Now, Kalina can be aptly described as a hot mess. Following the news that her (now ex) boyfriend was M.I.A, Kalina descended into alcohol-fueled paranoia and pessimism. History Literally born in a barn by her unknowingly pregnant mother, Kalina had a less than glamorous life as a farmer. That being said you couldn't find a more cheerful or enthusiastic girl. Isolated in the rural Australia, she spent her time helping with the farm until she realised that repairing the machinery was more interesting. Her passion for building and engineering led her to some fun adventures in building tractors, failed planes, and automated shearing devices that may have wounded a few unfortunate sheep. As much as she tried to deny it, however, the farm was struggling due to lack of workers and money. After dating a young man, Jack, from a neighbouring farm, Kalina was proposed to. Not only would she gain a husband, but the Miller farm would merge with his. Any money woes would be gone and the Miller's daughter would be a bride. Kalina accepted. It did not take long for Kalina to suspect her fiance of being a poor match. A highly jealous man, Jack resented anyone Kalina spoke to, and his possessive nature made her think twice about the marriage. Seeking counsel from her Grandfather, Kalina was told to pursue what she was really passionate about. Determined to harness her engineering skills, she found out about BLU and thought it was a legitimate Builders League Union. After a quick farewell to her Grandfather, Kalina fled the country and joined BLU. After arriving at BLU, Kalina's new role of engineer made her feel even more in her element than she ever did at home. The competition, the strange (yet loveable) company, and the access to plenty of metal and ammunition meant Kalina was spared the problem of second-guessing her decision to run away. Additionally, the presence of the medic Fred meant she had forgotten a lot about her ex-fiance. The engineer began seeing Fred and after things became serious the medic fled. They kept contact and the redhead's chipper attitude was not deterred. Things took a turn for the worst upon finding that Fredric had been declared Missing In Action. Presented with a few of the medic's belongings, including a ring that she had not known about, Kalina felt a surge of loss and fear. With no concrete evidence for or against Fred's well-being, Kalina quickly became distressed and horrified. The knowledge that she may never know his fate became too much and soon the cheerful engineer grew bitter and depressed. This uncertainty overwhelmed her and she began to adopt habits such as drinking and smoking. Kalina did not have anything permanent and familiar to cling to, so she grew obsessive over her work. The one thing she was certain of was that she was an engineer. Not only an engineer, but a good one. This was something that could never be taken from her. Fueled by this concept, and copious amounts of alcohol, she constructed a modified gunslinger that embedded itself into the very flesh and bone of her hand. The redhead grew distant, lost contact with her family, but never wavered in her duties for BLU. Upon Fred's return, Kalina could not adjust to this new information, and the new Fred. The fact that he had neglected to contact her, and had seemingly cheated on her with a nurse added fuel to the fire that was destroying Kalina's health. She had adjusted without him, and her job was all she needed. After being approached by BLU team leader Asher in a cunning move to delay RED's respawn, the redhead found herself in a whole new low in terms of her moral ground. After sneaking in she temporarily disabled RED's respawn to make the alterations. A RED spy interrupted their work and Kalina quickly ended the woman's life, permanently. Rattled, she finished the job and returned back to base. Currently she's still struggling with the idea that she murdered another human being. With vague knowledge of the afterlife that her Catholic parents have mentioned, Kalina is concerned that she may very well be destined to suffer in hell. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths *---KNOWS HER SHIT *---Determined Weaknesses *---Drunk. A lot *---Her gunslinger is a HOT MESS. A hot bloody mess. Relationships RED *---Donna: THAT. FUCKING. BITCH. *---Eberhardt: That shit cray *---Amelie: The cause of ten million nightmares. *---Julian: Good punching bag BLU *---Fred: Ex-boyfriend. *---Tim: Somewhat of an adopted baby brother. Unfortunately for Tim, due to Kalina's constant inebriation, she is rarely a welcomed sight. *---Robbie: Drinking buddy and fellow badass *---Asher: Kalina is stupidly loyal towards him. *---Robert: Efficient dude. Kalina respects his work and ability to 'move on.' *---Teddy: A shitty medic and a shitty guy. Good to antagonise. Category:Blu Category:BLU Category:Characters Category:Engineer